Bird
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Él no podía sentir aquello, aún cuando Yellow con su sola voz lograra alegrar todos los rincones de su corazón, ella merecía un camino de luz tan brillante como su sonrisa; no la oscuridad que había en su camino.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Mi primer Viridian *arroja confetti*

Kotomi, espero de todo corazón que te guste TuT. Para mi, Yellow es una chica muy fuerte y decidida, nada que ver con la timida extrema que no puede ni contestar un saludo como normalmente la veo en los fics, así que intenté que eso se reflejara aqui. Sin mucho más que decir, los dejo para que lean c:

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

* * *

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras dejaba que su Pokémon lo llevara de la mano hasta el bosque Viridian, desde que había recordado su origen a weavile le gustaba pasar el tiempo en aquel lugar mientras Silver se limitaba a tomar una corta siesta, casi parecía que el lugar quería borrar todo el dolor que había en su pasado regalándole bonitos sueños mientras descansaba ahí.

—Tenemos que ver a Gold—le dijo a weavile quien lo miró atentamente—, así que no me despiertes cuando sea noche, ¿esta bien?

El Pokemon asintió empezando a buscar con quien jugar, dado que su amigo se había quedado con Crys jugando con los niños al no sentir el apego por aquel bosque como él.

El chico se acomodó en el árbol más cercano, trazando con sus dedos las cicatrices en la corteza de aquel ser vivo. Silver sonrió suavemente, de no haber sido por aquella chica dudaba mucho que le hubiera puesto interés a aquellas cosas tan insignificantes.

Los ojos grises se perdieron en el paisaje, queriendo distraer sus pensamientos de la rubia que compartía su lugar de nacimiento, entonces la imagen de un pequeño pájaro amarillo y alegre apareció en su mente y suspiró.

Él no podía sentir aquello, aún cuando Yellow con su sola voz lograra alegrar todos los rincones de su corazón, ella merecía un camino de luz tan brillante como su sonrisa; no la oscuridad que había en su camino.

Silver apretó los puños, incapaz de detener el odio que sentía por la organización que su padre había creado, porque a pesar de que lo amaba, no podía perdonarle lo que habían hecho con todos los Pokémon inocentes. Se dio la vuelta para intentar dormir, rogándole al bosque internamente el que le concediera un descanso de sus propios sentimientos.

...

Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando, en realidad había perdido la cuenta de cuanto exactamente; pero le encantaba escuchar el sonido de los pokemon correteando por ahí, jugando en armonía. Un arbusto se movió y un pokemon saltó chocando contra ella y mandándola al suelo sobre su trasero. Se quejó tallando el golpe, hasta que reparó en que el weavile de Silver hacia lo mismo con su frente.

—¡Lo siento! Déjame ver —dijo colocando su mano y curándolo como disculpa—, ¿estas jugado? ¿Dónde esta Silver?

El pokémon señaló tras una pequeña sección de árboles y la chica le sonrió, tal vez podía conversar con él un poco. Aunque su definición de conversación era ella hablando y el pelirrojo ignorándola completamente.

Yellow frunció momentáneamente el ceño y después se dirigió al lugar, había algo en aquel chico que le hacia querer estar cerca de él, no como Green o Red; sino de otra manera. Si, tal vez era un poco tímida para tratar con chicos, pero con Silver había sido demasiado natural el trato que había tenido y quería descubrir el porque, ¿quizá porque habían nacido como hijos del bosque?*

Al mover uno de los arbustos, lo primero que la chica pudo ver fue a Silver completamente dormido recargado en un árbol y una sonrisa automática se dibujó en su rostro. Se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras miraba a todos lados como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

La rubia se colocó a la altura de Silver soportando todo su peso en sus pies y abrazando sus rodillas con un sonrojo en sus facciones.

«Que dulce», pensó admirando las facciones dormidas del pelirrojo, llevó una de sus manos hasta las hebras de cabello y las tocó de forma suave; lo que menos quería era al chico despierto con su mirada de acero casi apuñalandola por tocarlo de aquella manera sabiendo de antemano cuanto le desagradaba el contacto con otra persona que no fuera su "hermana" Blue.

Un pequeño deseo cargado de curiosidad la impulsó a depositar un corto y casto beso en los labios de Silver, Yellow sintió el calor bajo suyo y llevó dos dedos a los labios que había besado, como no creyendo haberlo hecho, más al reaccionar acerca de sus actos se sonrojó fuertemente separándose del chico.

«Calma, Yellow», se reprendió mentalmente, pero sólo bastó una mirada al pelirrojo para que saliera corriendo llena de vergüenza.

Por su parte, Silver abrió los ojos más rojo que un tomate tocando su boca. No había estado realmente dormido, pero había sido escuchar a Yellow para que fingiera hacerlo y ya no sabía que pensar en ese momento. Si se quedaba como estaba, la culpa y la curiosidad lo carcomerían lentamente; sin embargo no se sentía capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos tan pronto.

Un grito fue lo único que necesitó para incorporarse yendo tras ella.

Silver ocultó una sonrisa al ver a Yellow abrazada a un árbol pidiéndole perdón por estrellarse contra él.

—Yellow—habló el pelirrojo notando como ella se tensaba al instante.

Cuando la vio voltear, sin pensarlo mucho depositó un beso en los labios sin ejercer presión, sólo un suave roce como el que ella le había dado.

—Olvidaste eso. —Murmuró sonrojado por su osadía y para su propia sorpresa, la rubia lucía igual que él.  
—N-no estabas...—Yellow tartamudeó y escogió la cara entre sus manos, el pelirrojo las quitó con sumo cuidado; como teniendo asustarla.

Y fue sólo perderse en los ojos grises para que la chica cerrara los párpados mientras el otro accedía a su muda petición.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
